If Duel Monsters Never Exisyed
by THEFlailips101
Summary: “If Duel Monsters Never Existed” Chapter 1: Jade’s First Friend Jade stay put in her desk after class alone by her lonesome. There were a few other students still in the classroom talking about probably the latest gossip or something. It didn’t matter to Jade however. That’s when a girl’s voice behind her ask, “Can you believe people care so much gossiping about others?” Jade loo


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic of mine. This all belongs to Kazuki Takahashi all of KONAMI. I'm just a huge fan! And a nut for "what if" scenarios stuff related to 'em too! Enjoy!

Plot:

What if Duel Academy Duel Monsters never existed? Well here's what happens. This story also contains genderbend versions of Syrus, Bastion, Alexis, Dr. Crowler Blaire Flannigan. Aster has a younger sister, Ashley. Fonda Fountaine is Jade's older sister. Also Zane, Alex, Aster Jesse now have romantic feelings for Jade. Cynthia, Syrus's girl elf absolutely admires her older brother Zane has romantic feelings for Blaine. Bailey, Bastion's female self Chazz slowly grow a relationship, too. Also I changed all of the characteristics of all of the genderbend characters. Jade is timid, hesitant, worrying, awkward, innocent hardworking person. Cynthia is an outgoing, smart, sweet, friendly innocent person. Bailey is a smart, bubbly, prideful, funny helpful person. Alex is smart, protective, selfless, kind, friendly outgoing person. Blaine is a calm, coolheaded, smart, courageous, rash honest person. Dr. Velma Crowler is sadly the same for the most part, just less arrogant. Also Jasmine Mindy have infatuation with all the boy characters.

Prologue:

"Welcome to Sujiwara Academy," announced Chancellor Shepherd to the auditorium full of students in the 3 school colors, Red, Yellow Blue. Red is for the students who don't have high test scores. Yellow is for the students who did semi well in their exams. And the Blue is for the completely smart students here. "It is with great pride that I welcome you all to a school that allows all of you to become the man and/or woman you wish to be in the career of your dreams," Shepherd continued, "And I wish you all well in your classes."

After the early school assembly, Jade just sat on the bleachers looking down like she usually does. "Still unsure of your future?" Jade looked behind to the direction of the voice. It was her older sister, Fonda Yuki! "Yeah..." she said gloomily back to her older sister. Fonda walked over and place a hand gently on her always timid younger sister, "well cheer up sis! You'll know who you want to be! I know you will!" "Uh huh..." said Jade with a huge sigh. Jade knew Fonda was right but she was still unsure. Not of Fonda's words but herself her own abilities.

After a while Jade walked the seemingly empty halls twirling her right pigtail while thinking about the words that Fonda told her. How would she find her dream career anyhow if she has no idea what she wants to do with her life? Just as she thinks this, a male's voice shouts from the path ahead of her, "Hey look out, um miss?!" Sadly it was too late! SMACK! Jade was immediately on the ground. Her pigtails luckily hadn't came undone fortunately. "Sorry!" Jade looks up to see a male with wild spiked blonde hair brown eyes staring down at her. "You okay," the blue haired boy asked while holding a hand out to her with an awkward smile on his face. Jade said nothing, she just nodded before taking the boy's hand. "The names Alex. Alex Rhodes! And you?" Jade felt intimidated by this guy open persona. She couldn't get a read on him. It then appeared to her that she should answer him. "U-um, Jade...?" She says hesitantly back to him. "Well I should get going! See ya around yeah?" Again Jade just nods as Alex runs passed her being in a hurry for something. Jade just continues to walk to her dorm. All the while thinking about how Alex was actually really cute.

———————————————————

And that's it for the prologue of my first fanfic ever! Let me know what you all think?


End file.
